Primera impresión
by Beta-Face Avenger 56
Summary: Aunque las cosas fueran mal, tanto ahora como le habían ido siempre. Puede que el Capitán América encuentre cierta satisfacción en una señorita muy especial de ojos azules. StevexWanda


**Muy buenas. Hoy les traigo un oneshot de Steve/Wanda. Aquí me estoy ciñendo a los acontecimientos de la película. Espero que les guste y miren mi otra historia. Son geniales.**

 **PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN**

Las cosas iban mal. Las cosas iban realmente mal, Ultron se había llevado a Nathasa, Thor no estaba con ellos y solo Dios sabría que estarían haciendo ahora mismo Stark y Bruce con ese cuerpo de androide sin vida que tenía una pequeña gema que si se caía al suelo o algo así haría una onda expansiva que sería incluso más poderosa que la que sería producida por una explosión atómica. Las cosas iban demasiado mal, pero bueno, como siempre se dice las cosas podrían ir mucho peor. Aunque en estos momentos costara bastante creerlo.

Y donde se encontraba en medio de esta historia nuestro patriota favorito, pues el Capitán América se encontraba viajando de vuelta a la torre de los vengadores por medio de un avión privado por cortesía se industrias Stark (Dirían lo que quieran de él, pero ser uno de los amigos más cercanos de Tony tenía sus ventajas). Pero el soldado no estaba viajando solo. Al lado de él estaba una jovencita castaña de ojos azules que iba vestida con un vestido negro e iba acompañado de un pañuelo de un color rojo escarlata cuyo nombre era Wanda Maximoff. Y justo delante del rubio había un chaval peliblanco con una ligera barba que le hacía parecer maduro (Aunque desgraciadamente no lo era) que iba vestido con un juego de chándal que era totalmente negro decorado con unas directrices blancas que estaban puestas en los costados de las mangas de los brazos.

Esos dos niños les habían intentado dañar y matar pero Steve les había perdonado ¿Queréis saber porqué? Porque esos dos eran un par de estúpidos que se habían dejado manipular por una máquina sin alma, y ellos habían aceptado ese error y también habían podido reaccionar a tiempo. Esa es la razón por la cual le ayudaron al soldado en el tren y a salvar a esa gente. Esa es la razón por la que ahora eran unos vengadores.

El corredor pelinegro se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se dirigió hacia el soldado.

-Oiga…Em…Capitán…No duermo ni como desde hace dos días. ¿Hay algún lugar en este maldito avión donde pueda comer algo?-Le preguntó Pietro a Steve haciendo notar su potente acento.

Steve pensó un poco para sus adentros y luego habló-Hay un minibar al otro lado del pasillo, ahí podrás encontrar de todo un poco. Una pregunta, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintitrés años.-Respondió el corredor.-¿Hay alguna razón de saber por qué quiere usted saber acera de mi edad?

-En el minibar hay alcohol. Voy a ser bueno contigo y con tu hermana y me fiare de ti.- Dijo el capitán con un tono de seriedad.

-Gracias. Y si no pregúntaselo a mi hermana, soy unos doce minutos mayor que ella.-Comentó Pietro antes de que desapareciera en un estallido de color azul y negro.

-Lo siento mucho. Tiene mucha agilidad física, pero carece de agilidad mental.-Habló por primera vez la castaña que estaba al lado de Steve mientras le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y Pietro no volvía, seguramente se estaría dando un gran atracón de comida. De pronto Steve empezó a sentir un ligero peso sobre su hombro. Movió su cabeza y lo vio. Wanda se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro. No le extraño para nada ese hecho, Pietro ya se lo había dicho, llevaban dos días sin dormir. Podían ser unos humanos mejorados. Pero incluso con sus nuevas mejoras, no funcionaran por mucho si seguían así.

Steve pudo presenciar el rostro de de Wanda. Era realmente hermosa. Para empezar su pelo, ella era una dulce castaña castaña con una larga caballera lisa. Tenía una piel suave y fina como la seda de aroma delicado y él había podido comprobar que ella tenía una sonrisa eterna. Parecía tan pequeña y tan débil así, pero no estaba bien pensar eso.Siempre hay que amar y apreciar a una mujer y no abusar nunca de su debilidad, sería una infamia y una cobardía. Pero en el fondo de ella, era muy fuerte y poderosa. Steve se enfureció al pensar en la palabra amor. ¡Si él no pedía tanto!¡No pedía tanto! Amor es lo que pedía. Briznas de amor para esa sed del mundo, tan grande y tan sumisa. Un diminuto amor, pero constante, que dé su mano al que su mano tienda, que limpie sus miradas y sus ojos llene de dulcedumbre. Algo de amor en esos corazones que no aman a los niños, que son capaces de cegar a un pájaro, de aplastar las hormigas. Algo de amor; apenas un murmullo de amor en cada pecho de criatura hacia todos los seres, hacia todas las cosas. Pero no podía. Aquello no era para él. ¿También queréis saber porqué? Bien. Simplemente porque no quiere arriesgarse a que le ocurriera algo malo a alguien que él llegase a amar. Por esa razón el siempre andaba luchando. Por esa razón su vida era una jodida guerra. Porque cuando él estaba peleando todo parecía menos duro.

En el fondo el Capitán América temía a la paz. Porque cuando había paz, él tenía la posibilidad de tener una vida normal y no quería volver a perder esa oportunidad.

-No vivas con temor a lo que puede pasar-La voz de la jovencita le sacó de sus pensamientos a Steve- Te preocupas mucho por los demás, tienes que dejarle a alguien que se preocupe por ti.-La castaña se levantó de su asiento y le cogió la cara al soldado para poder darle un beso en la mejilla y luego abrazarlo.-Muchas gracias, Steve.

Wanda se alejó de Steve para cruzar el pasillo y poder unirse a su hermano.

Steve no lo podía creer. Era así de simple. No existía amor en paz. Siempre venía acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas. Ofrecer una amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed. La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco, y ese había sido el caso de Steve.

Ya está lo había decidido. Iba a amar y a hacer lo que él quisiera. Si callaba, callaría con amor; si gritaba, gritaría con amor; si corregía, corregiría con amor; si perdonaba, perdonaría con amor **.** Y eso era lo que acababa de hacer con Wanda.


End file.
